VocêDeixa?
by Angelus Amamiya
Summary: Kuwabara entra em pânico por causa de Yukina!Será isso cai acabar bem?


Num belo dia, a turma de Urameshi decidiu visitar a querida mestra em sua casa. Era um belo dia, mas para Kuwabara, ali sempre o dia era melhor...

- _Nhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Yukinaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!_

Kuwabara sai saltitando e rodopiando, sem mencionar que cantarola também, dando voltas na mansão de Genkai. Bastava saber que ela estava lá, que ele ficava assim.

- _Olá, Yukina! Como você está? Hein? Hein? Hein? Diz para mim! Diga vamos!_ – Fala o rapaz sem intervalo e empolgante.

- _Ka-ka-kazuma-san! _– Diz a menina com um olhar assustado!

- _O que houve, Yukina-chan?_ – Diz o rapaz, preocupado por ter sido encarado daquela forma por ela pela primeira vez.

- _Na-na-nada não! Er... É que... Desculpe, mas não posso te dar atenção agora... De-desculpe. _– Disse a menina rapidamente e rumando para um dos corredores, correndo e fechando uma das portas em seguida.

- _Yukina-chan... Mas o que?_

Kuwabara fica preocupado, mas não tem reação alguma por não saber o que aconteceu.

- _Kazuma, você andou assustando a menina, é? _– Disse Shizuru, que observou a cena toda.

- _Não, Não, minha irmãzinha...Eu não..._

- _Seu cafajeste, canalha! Pare de assustar garotinhas!_ – Diz a garota esmurrando seu irmão com violência.

- _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!_

Kuwabara deu um tempo então. Pensando que o que pode ter acontecido é que ela estava muito ocupada, ou coisa parecida. Mas assim mesmo, algo o preocupava.

- _Puxa, mas ela nunca me olhou assim..._ – Pensou ele.

Sem ter o que fazer e para não ficar relacionando possíveis situações ruins entre ele e sua adorada, ele se pôs a andar em círculos, circundando a mansão. Quando de repente, viu Yukina colocando roupas no varal. Ao vê-la, esqueceu-se de tudo o que tinha acontecido até então e não conteve seus atos.

- _Yukina-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!_ – disse ele correndo até ela com muita vontade.

- _Ka-Kazuma!!!_ – Disse ela, com seus lindos olhos esbugalhados com uma expressão de susto.

- _Y-Y-Y-Yukina, o que?_

- _Desculpe-me Kazuma, não posso falar agora e...e...e...e..._ – disse a menina, gaguejando.

- _Yukina-chan, o que está havendo?_ – Disse ele se aproximando da moça.

Naquele instante a menina ficou rubra de forma tal que espantou até mesmo Kuwabara, que nunca a tinha visto daquele jeito.

- _Yukina-chan..._

- _Perdão Kazumaaaaaaaaa! _– Disse ela, correndo.

- _Yukina, não! Por favor! Me diga o que está acontecendo!_ – Começou a dizer Kuwabara com certo desespero.

- _Me desculpa!_ – Disse a moça alcançando uma das portas e fechando em seguida, deixando Kuwabara do lado de fora.

"Yukina-chan, o que está acontecendo?" pensava sem parar o jovem. O que poderia estar acontecendo com ela? Onde estava aquele sorrisinho doce e meigo de sempre? Aquele com o qual ela recebia Kuwabara sempre que o via? Cadê aquele olhar de cristal que o encantava e o apaixonava mais e mais? O que era aquele olhar amedrontado e rubro? Estaria ela com medo? Medo de Kuwabara, o homem mais carinhoso que ela já teve a oportunidade de conhecer? Impossível! Havia mesmo algo de errado nisto. Mas kuwabara começou a achar que o erro era ele...

- _Ai meu pai eterno func, func será que é o meu cheiro? Mas eu tomei banho e ainda me perfumei! Ai, essa não! Será que coloquei demais? Ou é esse penteado? Puxa, mas é o mesmo de sempre! _– Disse o rapaz em frente ao espelho do banheiro, enquanto se cheirava e mexia de todo jeito em seu rosto.

- _Ei, qualé Kuwabara_! - Disse Yusuke, entrando no banheiro.

- _Urameshi!!!_ – Disse Kuwabara agarrando-o pelos ombros.

- _Ei, sai do meu pé chulé! Que é que há, hein, velhinho? _– Disse o rapaz fazendo graça.

- _É sério Urameshi! A Yukina está me evitando. Ela nunca fez isso! Mas será que ela está com medo de mim?_ – Desabafou o rapaz preocupado.

- _Medo? Não, acho que não... Afinal, essa sua cara feiosa já é um costume entre nós, até pra ela..._ – Disse Yusuke, calmamente.

- _É...Tem razão... OQUE?_ – Exclamou com olhar de fúria. – _Vai morrer seu desgraçado!_

- _Ei peraí, Kuwabara! Não!_ – Gritava o rapaz, fazendo graça para irritar Kuwabara ainda mais.

- _Morreeeeee!_

- _Aaaaaaaaarg!_

- CATAPUMBA! CLASH! CABLAM! TRONC! CRASH!

Passando um bom tempo depois, Kuwabara caminhava um pouco chateado... Até agora nem ao menos conseguiu segurar aquelas lindas mãozinhas... Chateado, Kuwabara andou até as escadarias da morada de Genkai e ficou lá sentado. Ao sentar, mais ao longe viu dois vultos subirem as mesmas escadas...Eram Kurama e Hiei.

- _Kuwabara, o que está havendo? _– Disse Kurama, estranhando a cara triste do amigo.

- _Ai, Kurama. A Yukina está estranha._ – Disse ele, inconformado.

Mal acabando de ouvir a palavra "estranha", Hiei já encarou Kuwabara com um olhar ameaçador.

- _Não será por que você não fica perseguindo ela demais?_ – Disse o dono do Jagan.

- _O que você disse espetadinho? _– Berrou Kuwabara.

- _Er... Não ligue Kuwabara-kun! _– Disse Kurama amordaçando Hiei com suas próprias mãos.- _Genkai disse que ela está assim já a algum tempo... Talvez seja saudade de casa..._ – continuou Kurama, tentando amenizar o peso dos pensamentos do amigo.

- _Nossa! Mas se for isso mesmo, ela deve estar muito triste! Preciso ir vê-la já! _– disse o rapaz correndo em direção a casa novamente, deixando Kurama terminar sua frase.

- _... Mas isso não muda muito o fato de que ela está evitando você..._ – Terminou Kurama, rindo da determinação do amigo.

- _Humf!Humf! Me solta, Kitsune!_ Gritou Hiei empurrando as mãos de Kurama de seu rosto, já estando quase sem ar.

- _Ups! Desculpe-me Hiei... Me esqueci de você ..._ – Disse dissimuladamente o youkai Raposa.

- _Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!_

O rapaz correu impetuosamente para dentro da mansão e viu Yukina sentada na sala, com uma cara muito estranha e que não combinava nem um pouquinho com sua expressão de inocência. Estava muito estranha... Deixando Kuwabara desesperado.

- _Yukinaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Deixe-me te ajudar! Eu sou o guerreiro do amor, lembra?_ – Disse Kuwabara.

- _Aieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Perdão!_ – Disse a jovem das neves, pondo-se a correr e entrar em um dos quartos, em que Keiko estava.

- _Yukina espere!_

- _Kuwabara pare de assustar a Yukina-chan!_ – Disse a jovem com um olhar reprovador.

- _Mas Keiko-chan, eu..._

- _Está assustando ela! Você está fazendo isso o dia inteiro! Pare!_ – Respondeu a moça a moça. – _Vai dar uma volta..._- Terminou a frase fechando a porta.

Depois de tudo aquilo, via-se o rapaz sair pela porta da frente, cabisbaixo e a passos lentos, carregando sua mochila.

- _Ué? Já vai Kuwabara? _– Disse Genkai.- _Você não veio com os outros? Por que está indo antes deles?_

- _Bom, é que Yukina não quer me ver... Então não tenho nada a fazer aqui agora... _– Disse o rapaz, triste.

- _Ora, ora. Quer dizer que está pobre velha não é o motivo da sua visita?_ – disse a mestra, em tom provocativo, mas sabendo os por quês de Kuwabara.

- _Não, mestra. Não é isso... É que ela está me evitando o dia todo, e já que estou fazendo mal a ela, é melhor eu ir embora... _– disse o rapaz com preocupação, mesmo triste.

- _Ora, não se preocupe. Talvez ela melhore amanhã... _– Disse Genkai.

- _Espero que sim... Até logo, mestra!_ – Disse o rapaz, mesmo sem querer ir.

- _Até logo! _– Respondeu a velha, rumando para a casa.

E assim o rapaz foi caminhando, no mesmo ritmo com o qual saiu.

- _Yukina...Será que não gosta mais de mim?_ – Disse o rapaz para si mesmo, inconformado com aquela rejeição.

Kuwabara sabia que ela não entendia bem aquele sentimento todo que ele atribuía a ela. Mas sabia que, de alguma forma, ela o tratava de uma forma especial, que até o confortava, mesmo que ela não compreendesse seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Mas agora nem isso! Nem ao menos ele pôde tocar naquelas mãozinhas quentes que o confortava cada vez que ele as apertava. Agora faltava aquele sorriso inocente e belo que só ela sabia dar...

Em meio aqueles pensamentos, Kuwabara foi andando sem rumo, até que se deparou com a praia. Vendo as ondas indo e voltando, acabou por sentar-se num velho tronco de árvore que jazia ali e ficou a fitar aquele movimento aquático que parecia até uma respiração...

- _Espero que ela volte, assim como as ondas sempre voltam..._ – pensou alto.

De repente, o rapaz sentiu algo lhe cutucar o braço.

- _Mas o que é?_ – Perguntou-se o rapaz até virar-se e tomar um susto.

Era Yukina. Estava ali, bem atrás dele. Silenciosa e corada, um pouco ofegante por correr até ali... Seus olhinhos estavam trêmulos...

- _Nhaaaaaaaa , Yukina! O que faz aqui? O que houve?_ – Disse Kuwabara, atrapalhado com a felicidade e com a preocupação que persistiam em se esbarrar dentro dele.

- _Por que vai embora, Ka-Kazuma-san?_ – Disse a menina, preocupada, mas sem olhar Kuwabara diretamente.

- _Bom, é que... Como eu te assustei o dia todo, eu pensei ser melhor eu ir embora e..._

Kuwabara para de falar ao reparar que Yukina estava tremendo, tanto seu corpo quanto seus olhos brilhantes.

- _.. Ai, desculpa! Eu já vou! Até mais!-_ Terminou Kuwabara, se virando para ir embora.

- _NÃO! Kazuma não vá!_ – disse ela com um olhar de suplica.

- _Mas eu estou te fazendo mal._ – Disse Kuwabara.

- _Não...não é isso._

- _Então é o que? Por que está assim só em ver?_

- _É que... É que... É... Eu..._ – Balbucia a garota.

- _Você o que? Diga! Eu posso ajudar?_ – Falou o jovem, preocupado com ela.

Repentinamente, a moça se vira de costa, e sai andando até perto das ondas do mar.

- _Puxa, aqui é tão bonito... Até hoje eu me lembro de quando o Yusuke voltou para cá... _– Falou a moça, com um sorriso doce e tímido.

- _É sim..._ – Disse o rapaz, apreensivo.- _Ei! O Urameshi não aprontou nada com você, né?_ – Disse ele estralando os dedos das mãos.

- _Não, Kazuma... é que eu lembro daquela coisa que a Keiko fez nele..._

- _Ah! Um beijo? _

- _Isso! Acho que é isso!_ – Disse a moça, ficando ainda mais rubra.

- _Po-po-po-por acaso ninguém fez isso em você, fez?_ – Questionou o rapaz com certo desespero.

- _N-não... é que..._

- _É que..._

- _Que...Que...Que...Que..._ – Disse a menina, batendo os dedinhos indicadores um no outro, e ficando mais e mais vermelha.

- _Que o que? Me fala! Fala o que está sentindo! _– Diz o rapaz, colocando a palma da mão na testa de Yukina para saber se ela estava com febre.

- _Eu...E-eu...Eu..._ – Tentava dizer a menina, tremendo mais e mais.

- _Você? VOCÊ?_ – Repetia Kuwabara, quase entrando em colapso.

- _Eu...Eu... Eu queria fazer beijo em você, Kazuma!_ – Disse a jovem , com a face avermelhada e olhar trêmulo, sendo rapidamente escondidos pela suas duas mãos.

- _Você...Você... Você...Você... Você...Você... Você...Você... Você...Você... Você...Você... Você...Você... Você...Você...Vo-Você...QUER ME BEIJAR?!_ – Disse Kuwabara não acreditando no que ouviu.

- "_Beijar"... É isso..._ – Disse a jovem, ficando de costas para ele.

O jovem ficou petrificado! Teria ele escutado direito? Ela queria beija-lo? Estas perguntas não paravam de cerca-lo.

- _Vo...cê... Deixa, Kazuma-san?_ – Disse ela, sem coragem para se virar.

- _S..SSS...SSSSSSS...SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS...SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS..._ – Tentava bravamente dizer, "sim", mas com a surpresa sua língua e sua boca, assim como todo o seu corpo, ficaram travados..

A jovem das neves virou-se de frente a ele. Ela estava com os olhos fechados, e sua face só tinha perdido um pouco do tom vermelho que a tomava. Lentamente a menina encostou seu rosto ao corpo de Kuwabara, e o abraçou. Este ato magicamente o fez voltar a si, ficando com o corpo tão relaxado que, sem cuidado, ele poderia cair ali mesmo no chão. A jovem pegou a mão de Kuwabara e com ela foi guiando-o até aquele tronco de árvore em que ele repousava outrora, e lá, fez com que ele se sentasse. A jovem, ao abrir lentamente aqueles olhos de cristal, levou a mão de Kuwabara em direção de seu próprio coração.

- _Kazuma-san, aqui... Aqui em mim fica uma coisa estranha...uma coisa que me faz ficar todo dia sentindo saudades..._

- _Yukina-chan..._ – Balbuciou Kuwabara.

- _Aqui dentro tem uma coisa. É essa coisa que me faz querer... "Beijar"..._ – Disse ela, com seus olhinhos tremendo.

- _Yuki..._ – Balbuciou, sem força para terminar a frase.

- _Você... Deixa...?_ – Perguntou novamente a moça.

- _Tudo o que você quiser..._ – Balbuciou o jovem, também trêmulo.

- _.Ka...zu...ma..._

A garota, mesmo tomada de uma timidez incalculável, se aproximou de Kuwabara, e tocou os lábios dele com os seus. Inocentemente, sua caricia fazia com que o jovem sentisse seu corpo junto ao dele.  
Ela mal podia adivinhar que Kuwabara sentiasse como aquele enorme mar! Mas um mar que desaguava em algo bem maior. Sim, só existe algo maior que o mar... era o amor. Ela mal saberia entender tudo isso, mas ela podia sentir que tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo, aquelas sensações que invadiam seu corpo eram uma coisa que ela precisava muito. Amor! A força do amor! Era aquilo que Kuwabara sempre falou para ela e que ela nunca entendia... Era sim! E o melhor de tudo: ela sabia o que as palavras dele significavam! Mas nunca imaginou que fosse assim, tão maravilhoso.

- _Yukina-chan..._

- _Ka...zuma..._

Ao vê-lo depois do beijo, Yukina manifestou outra reação que Kuwabara nunca tinha visto em sua face...Um sorriso! Não como aqueles belos sorrisos de antes. Era um radiante! Novo!

- _Kazumaaaaaaaaaa!_ – Falou ela, abraçando-o com muita vontade!

E assim os dois ficaram até o anoitecer para recepcionar uma noite estrelada que ia os visitar. Nem mais uma palavra foi dita, mas sim sentida naqueles olhares que irradiavam aquela coisa mágica.

- _Kazuma-san..._

- _Sim, Yukina-chan?_

- _Isso é o "eu te amo"?_ – Perguntou ela com um olhar carregado de inocência.

- _É sim!_ – Sorri Kuwabara, todo bobo.

- _É tão... Gostoso..._ – Diz a menina, com um sorriso mágico.

- _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw!_ – Kuwabara não se contém, e a abraça.

Abraçados, os dois apreciam a linda vista estrelada e uma brisa delicada que os acaricia.

- _Kazuma-san..._

- _Sim?_

- _Posso... Fazer... De novo? _– Disse a jovem, com um olhar que repetia a frase.

- _Se quiser, o tanto de vezes quanto à quantidade de estrelas..._

- _Puxa, é bastante... Vai demorar um pouquinho..._ – Diz ela, sorrindo.

- _Não me importo... Temos bastante tempo..._

- _Uma... Duas...Três..._

FIM  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esse eu tinha feito pro niver da Miaka-chan!  
Ficou meio açucarado...  
Mas eu adoro esses dois...nyahahahah

Um bater de asas carinhoso...


End file.
